1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipoint detection fiber sensor and an insertion apparatus including the multipoint detection fiber sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A curved-shape detection sensor (fiber sensor) used together with an insertion apparatus including a flexible insertion section is known. Such a fiber sensor is incorporated into the insertion section in the insertion apparatus and curved integrally with the insertion section to detect a curved shape thereof.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-52614 discloses an endoscope apparatus to which a fiber sensor as described above is attached. The fiber sensor includes a plurality of optical fibers, and each optical fiber is provided with a sensing part to cause a transmission amount of light to be varied corresponding to the angle at which the fiber is curved. The optical fibers are arranged in parallel with and attached to a flexible band-shaped member, and the band-shaped member is inserted through an insertion section of an endoscope almost throughout its length. In the endoscope apparatus, a curved shape of the band-shaped member at a position of each sensing part is detected from the transmission amount of light of each optical fiber, and the curved shape is displayed on a monitor screen as a curved shape of the insertion section.